


Under My Umbrella

by picklebee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Ladybug - Freeform, M/M, claws out, spots on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklebee/pseuds/picklebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir and their wacky adventures. Yeah you know the famous Paris super heros. </p>
<p>On another note that does not have to do with miraculous lady bug and chat noir (A.K.A.: the famous Paris superheros)<br/>Don't you hate it when you're a super hero and you have a crush on this guy but he only likes your super hero self but you are the super hero. Then to add to that, he's also your super but no not just an ordinary super hero, your marvelous flirty partner. </p>
<p>ahaha.. teens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

_**Centuries before now, were created magical jewels granting fabulous powers.** _

_**The Miraculous.** _

_**Throughout history, heroes used these jewels for the good of humanity.** _

_**There exist two Miraculous more powerful than the others.** _

_**The ladybug's earrings, granting the power of creation** _

_**and the black cat's ring, granting the power of destruction.** _

_**Legend says the one who controls these two jewels simultaneously will obtain absolute power.** _

__

_"I want it"_

_"Nah mate, I can't let you"_

_"You can't tell me what to do! Nooroo, transform me!"_

_~~"I should've picked a different bed time story.."~~  
_

That was months ago. Now these two heroes are known as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

"Marinette!! Wake up!!!"  

She instantly sprung up from her bed, then fell only a few feet away from her bed. Marinette opened her blue eyes. That was a mistake, the sunlight from her window blinded her for a good solid minute. 

"Unless Paris is in trouble, or Adrien is here to admit his love to me, I'm going back to bed!" 

Her cute Kwami, Tikki, then buzzed in reminding her that she had school today.  

There she goes, out the door with a crossiant in her mouth and her backpack on her back with only one strap on, she runs and runs. School is only a block away from her house, so I honestly don't know why she's in a rush. 

Oh that's right. 

It's all about a boy. Not just any boy. One particular boy. This particular boy sits in front of her in homeroom. This boy has bright blonde hair. This boy is the son of one of the most famous fashion designers. This boy is Adrien Agreste. Just thinking about him makes Marinette loose her focus and bump into some folks. She quickly jumped up and apologized but when she looked up to see her best friend, Alya, she sighed and relief. 

"No need to apologize, Marinette. I don't blame you for your clumsiness" She teased. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and walked with Alya. "Thanks, I guess" 

"What's up with all the rush anyways? Is it Adrien?" Alya looked at her friend to see her expression change in a split second. "That's right!  I decided that I should go to class early just to have more time to gaze and daydream about Adrien! This would also help my attendance so I won't be late all the time!" the determination in her tone, along with her fist clenched, made Alya chuckle. 

"Good Luck, Mari"

They continued their way to their class. Alya took out her phone, she's always checking on her LadyBlog. No, it's not what you think. It's a blog about her obsession over Ladybug, Paris' well known hero. She tells Marinette almost everything about the superhero, even though Marinette already knows. Not that Alya has told her before, but because she has a secret

Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! Papillon noir, Paris mystère, C'est mon histoire, Plutôt étrange, La magie noir, Me désespère, Et le chat noir, N'est pas un ange

Ah ah ah Amour chassé-croisé  Ah ah ah Mon coeur aime Adrien  

"Haha great timing, Mari" Alya said nudging her. She woke up from her thoughts confused, then looked in front of her to see the blonde boy waving hello to her. 

Instead of waving back like a sane person

she blacked out. 

His green eyes are too pure for this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Except for you! Yeah, I'm talking to you buddy pal chum.. You, the person who scrolled down just to see the author's note..
> 
> Screw you
> 
> nah jk ily


End file.
